parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz) part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Chip runs to Gadget.) *Chip/Eric: You're the one! *The Princess/Vanessa: (in Magica De Spell's voice) Chip! Get away from her! (The Princess suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the duck witch.) *Chip/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Gadget/Ariel: Oh, Chip, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as The Princess stops them.) *The Princess/Vanessa: (in Magica De Spell's voice) Chip, no! (Gadget moans in pain as she slips out of Chip's arms.) (At that instant, Gadget's legs and mouse tail have turned back into her same purple mertail. However, she is still wearing the same lavender coverall top.) *The Princess/Vanessa: (in Magica De Spell's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Magica De Spell crawls on the floor and grabs Gadget.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Gadget and Magica De Spell plunge into the sea.) *Chip/Eric: Gadget! (Underwater, Gadget's coverall top has turned back into her same lavender shell bra.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Poor little mouse! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Monterey Jack/Triton: Magica, stop! *Simon/Sebastian: Hmph! *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Why, Monterey Jack! (chuckles) How are you? *Monterey Jack/Triton: Let her go! *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Not a chance, Monterey! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Gadget/Ariel: (as Anchor and Chum are grabbing her arms with their tails) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Monterey Jack glowers at Magica De Spell and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Gadget) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great toymaker mouse is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Chip is rowing away from the ship.) *Dale/Grimsby: Chip! What are you doing? *Chip/Eric: Dale, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Monterey Jack and Magica De Spell.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Monterey Jack sees that Gadget is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Gadget is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Monterey Jack as Magica De Spell laughs.) *Gadget/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Chip is still rowing to Gadget.) (Monterey Jack becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Simon/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Gadget/Ariel: Daddy? *Magica De Spell/Ursula: (picks up Monterey's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Gadget/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Magica De Spell but is stopped.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Chip glaring down at her.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Gadget/Ariel: Chip! Chip, look out! *Magica De Spell/Ursula: After him! (Chip swims quickly with Anchor and Chum about to attack him.) *Simon/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Kit swim up to Anchor and Chum.) (Theodore bites Chum's tail, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Kit whacks Anchor in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Chip) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Gadget swims up suddenly and pulls Magica's hair, making her miss Chip and blast Anchor and Chum. Anchor and Chum scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Magica De Spell/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Anchor and Chum) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Magica De Spell is really angry! Gadget swims up to the surface while Magica De Spell begins to grow beneath the sea while Kit and Simon look on in horror.) Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts